


Fading Hope

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: The Outer Worlds (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Phineas hopes his Captain comes soon...or they won't be in time.
Comments: 19
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Adjunct Akande thrived on torturing dissidents, she really did. They were against Halcyon, they were against her people that she had to protect. Over her years of being groomed for her future role, Akande was ruthless. She excelled in her courses, both academic and extracurricular. It did not take her long to be a powerful name through the colony. If you were against the Board, she would find you sooner or later.

Phineas Welles was terrified of her.

Phineas, of course, would never admit it. He spoke her name with hatred if asked, explaining to the colonist he had rescued how ruthless she was. He knew that she was coming for him, and when she did, it would most likely end in his demise. Sure, Phineas had his lab and all manners of weapon, but to actually wield them? No, he would leave that to ones like the Captain.

The day finally came when Sophia found his orbital lab. So preoccupied with helping the captain jump-skip the Hope, he failed to hear his alarms go off until the door was blasted in. Two mechanicals easily pried the door to his sanctum open, Phineas trying to make a run for it. He only got a few steps before one of the flying drones shot a ball of electricity at his back. At once every muscle froze, a pained grunt leaving Phineas’ lips as he fell to the floor in a heap. Phineas convulsed for a few moments before an armored boot to the face knocking him unconscious.

When Phineas came to, the first thing he noticed was the air. It was cold and metallic, heavy with dread and fear. He didn’t need to open his eyes, Phineas knew where he was and he feared what was coming for him.

“You can’t put this off.” Akande’s voice was cold and sharp, something firm forcing Phineas’ head up. Pale blue met sharp hazel, one full of defiance, the other full of suppressed hatred. 

“I have for 35 years.” Phineas felt a swell of pride at his confidence, but that was quickly shaken when she smirked. 

“So you have.” She straightened, slowly beginning to circle the chair that held Phineas. “My previous compatriots were all failures, allowing to you run unabated for so long,” Phineas grunted when the restraints over his wrists suddenly tightened, his left wrist letting out a loud snap. Sophia grinned, stopping in front of the scientist.

“She is coming for me.” Phineas held the stare, watching as anger crossed Akande’s face for a brief second. 

“I can assure you, the Captain won’t find much left to save.” She hissed, her warm breath rolling over him for a brief moment. Phineas watched as Akande snapped her fingers, a nameless corporate drone bringing in a tray. He could see the glint of a scalpel among the various tools, Sophia removing her gloves as she debated.

“I shall take much pride in causing you pain. I wonder if you’ll be able to relate to the colonists you failed.” Phineas felt his blood freeze, Sophia turning around with a large needle in her hands. “Oh yes, we’re aware of the people you’ve killed. That includes our people, they all suffocated in their tanks because of your greed.”

“It is not greed.” Phineas grit his teeth, feebly trying to move away from the needle.

“Oh? What would you call it, desperation?” The needle was expertly placed, Akande leaning close. “You are a monster.” She began to deposit the chemicals within, stepping back once it was empty. Phineas swallowed thickly, feeling as his very blood began to freeze. It was so very painful, Phineas letting out a cry of agony as he convulsed in his chair. Akande just watched him calmly, making herself some tea as Phineas screamed until the pain finally began to pass. The scientist slumped over, chest rising and falling as he sucked in air.

“Impressive, I never thought you could scream so loud.” Sophia huffed, grabbing his hair and yanking Phineas’ head up. Phineas let out a pained groan, not seeing her arm moving until something was lodged into his leg. A raspy scream escaped him, the handle of an assassin’s blade visible in his upper calf. “Your captain, why do you hold so much hope with her? How do you know she hasn’t been bought off?” Akande purred, nudging the handle.

“She is not a lackey.” Phineas hissed, fighting back the scream building in his throat. “She is going to save Halcyon.”

“She is going against its salvation!” Sophia ripped the blade out, earning a pained scream. “Don’t you see I am _trying_ to save my colony?!”

“If you freeze those people...they will die.” Phineas gasped, blood beginning to drip down his leg and onto the floor.

“They will die to save Byzantium.” Sophia hissed, her eyes flashing with anger. “I will bring you around, whether you resist me or not.”

“I’ll never join you.” Phineas hissed, distantly hoping his Captain was coming, and soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Every minute passed like an hour to Phineas. The room began to smell of blood, the cold air acting like ice to his wounds. Sophia hadn't spoken in some time, efficiently hunting out Phineas' weak spots. It wasn't hard, the scientist was as thin as a beanpole and malnourished, suddenly cursing every missed meal. The chair he was strapped to grew more uncomfortable as time passed, sometimes jolting him with a painful current of electricity. His voice had given out long ago, only capable of raspy cries of pain.

Akande was ruthless, her actions growing more twisted when UDL reported no sign of the Hope. 

“Where did she take it?!” She hissed, grabbing a handful of Phineas’ hair and yanking his head up. “I want that ship!”   
  
“You’ll...never find...her.” He rapsed, eyes still full of defiance as he was roughly let go. The fist that smashed into his jaw was entirely unexpected, blood filling Phineas’ mouth almost instantaneously. 

“If I won’t have that ship, then I won’t leave your captain with much to save.” Akande said after clearing her throat. She snapped her fingers, a guard promptly entering the room. She walked over to them, Phineas unable to hear what she was commanding of them. He hoped it wasn’t another beating, several ribs were most definitely broken, which was making every breath a chore. His stomach dropped when the guard left, returning a few minutes later with a fresh needle and vial of clear liquid. Akande took the small tray they sat on and dismissed the guard, setting the tray down with a smile.

“This, is morphine. Incredibly rare from Earth, but a life-changing drug.” She explained, cleaning off her fist with a towel. “It can give you sweet release from pain, even from life.” Phineas just narrowed his eyes, watching as a scalpel was chosen from an assortment of bloodied tools. 

“You wouldn’t give me such a mercy.’ He spat, some blood dripping out the corner of his mouth. Phineas stiffened as she approached, trying to hide his fear as she cut open a part of his jacket.

“You’re right, I fully intend on using it to end your miserable existence.” Phineas shivered as the familiar sensation of metal through skin made its way down his bruised chest, blood following the trail carved through skin. His screams didn't last very long, only able to weakly squirm or jerk in pain. Little by little, Phineas felt only cold. He knew that the blood loss was finally beginning to take its toll, head lolling back as dark spots began to dot his vision.

"It is a shame you won't see Halcyon be saved." The woman sneered, walking over to the needle and vial from before. The clear liquid was drawn into the needle, Akande flicking any air bubbles out before slowly approaching the scientist. "I truly wish you could have just worked with us."

"....swine…" He spat, eyes flickering shut as he felt the needle enter his skin.

_ I'm sorry Data, I wish I had only been strong enough. _

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Warmth 

_ I shouldn’t be feeling the warmth. I shouldn’t be feeling anything. I shouldn’t even have a thought. _

The warmth was there when he surfaced again. It spread through every part of Phineas’ being, making him feel safe and content. 

_ The Captain, did she come for me?  _

Phineas inhaled, able to smell lavender and fresh coffee. 

_ The Unreliable, he was on the Unreliable. _

The smells were still there when he resurfaced again, added by another. The Captain had always had a lovely smell to her, coffee and the faint wisp of chemicals ever-present. Her hand seemed to be holding his left arm, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“Oh Phineas, I’m here.” Data sounded so tired, she must not have been sleeping again. If Phineas wasn’t so tired himself, she would be in for one hell of a lecture from the king of hypocrites himself. Instead, Phineas just listened to her as he lay there, unable to do much else. Data seemed to be brushing his hair, taking her time as she did so. The slightly calloused fingers felt nice against his scalp, freeing small tangles that formed during his rest. Phineas felt himself slipping back towards sleep, the faintest noise of dissatisfaction leaving his lips as the world faded away.

The smell of old books and smoky wood was there when Phineas woke again, confusing him for a moment. It took his sluggish brain to realize it must be the vicar, hearing the turn of a page a moment later. Phineas wondered how many had watched over him, how much time had passed since he had seen Akande advance with her needle of death. The look of pure hatred in her eyes would have made him shudder, had he still been able to move. He wondered if she were dead, hearing the chair beside the bed squeak slightly.

“Doctor Welles? Are you with us?” Phineas tried to look over but forgot how his eyelids worked exactly. They opened with a blink, right? Of course, they did, just his brain seemed to have forgotten for a moment.

The light was bright, once Phineas had been able to crack open one eyelid. He hissed, eye closing almost as soon as it opened.

“Let me get that for you.” It was a moment before the light was gone, Phineas trying once more. Ah, much better. His vision was blurry, forcing his other eye open before making them blink a few times. Vicar DeSoto was leaning over him, face one of curiosity and worry. “You’re finally awake, how about that.” Phineas just stared at him, brow furrowing as he tried to move anything else. Every limb felt like they were weighed down with steel, even his mouth felt like it had been welded shut.

“It’s alright if you can’t move much of anything, I believe you are still being sedated for the pain.” The vicar explained, knowing it did little to console the doctor. Phineas let out a soft sigh, eyes flicking up before closing with a frown. He seemed to be thinking but soon went lax as he was pulled back under from exhaustion. Max frowned and left to inform Ellie of what had occurred, Phineas sleeping soundly in the darkened room.

Phineas was able to open his eyes the next time he woke with ease. His mouth decided to cooperate with him, words scratchy and weak, but words nonetheless. The young engineer had been ecstatic, calling up anyone within earshot. Phineas couldn’t move much else, hands slowly curling and uncurling as they asked him questions.

_ Where was Data? _

They had no answer for him, the Captain having been gone for weeks now. The news disheartened him, Phineas asking ADA in private if she knew where. The AI answered with Monarch, unable to provide a clearer answer. Phineas was unhappy with the answer but knew that she wouldn’t be hiding from him for long. It was a month before Phineas had made efforts to be able to sit up under his own power. A wheelchair was necessary for him to move about, his legs still healing and slightly atrophic from lack of use. The terminal in Data’s quarters was soon put to work, Phineas coordinating efforts with Stellar Bay in finding Data. She hadn’t been seen entering Fallbrook, so eyes turned to Cascadia. It was still avoided, the cleanup of the labs taking much longer than anyone had anticipated. There was hope for it to become a new home, as Monarch was slowly starting to have the lost and homeless come to their planet. Eventually, it was confirmed a small craft had landed about the time Data had left the Unreliable, its owner long gone. Phineas, while grateful for the confirmation, was still irritated.

_ Where was she? _


	4. Chapter 4

Clive Lumbergh was a humble King. As long as you treat him right, he would treat his subjects fairly. Was he strange? The Boarst King could understand the answer yes, leadership was tough on those in power. Was he a witless fool? No, he was ruthless, just with some insanity sprinkled in, kept people on their toes.

The Captain of the Unreliable understood him. She had called him, late into the night, speaking in a quiet tone. Ah, she did not wish being discovered, Clive understood this. Her request for his aid in a matter of discretion was taken without question, Clive sending a spare ship to gather her from Tartarus of all places.

She danced with the danger, and Clive bowed to it.

She was brought to his kingdom, her package trussed up in his personal room as the Captain spoke. Adjunct Akande, a name such as hers once brought a shiver down Clive’s spine. The woman was unconscious, Clive licking his lips as he and the Captain tied her to a chair.

She would be such a tasty morsel.

“Not yet, not yet.” Clive glanced over at Data, the woman’s entire body language screaming what she felt.

_ Anger. Hatred. Disgust.  _

“I am going to make her feel pain.” The Captain spoke, sounding much like a UDL soldier at the moment. “I know how to make people  _ suffer _ . Please...leave us.” She glanced over, Clive giving a small nod.

“Still so polite, the Boarst King approves.” With that, he left, wondering what the savior of Halcyon would do exactly.

At first, he heard nothing. The room she occupied was silent, sometimes the faintest of conversations could be heard if one walked by. The screams started three weeks in, the scent of blood following Clive to sleep. Akande lost pieces with each day, Data looking emotionless when she would give them to Clive. He knew when someone was checked out, and whoever this was now wearing the face of the Captain, was a stranger made of anger and retribution. 

Akande tasted like a decadent wine.

There was nothing left when, almost two months after she had come, a team finally arrived. Clive recognized the crew that belonged to the Captain, watching as they sought her out. Data’s face was covered in blood, having finally put Akande out of her misery with a violent shot to the head. The gun still smoked when a young woman caught sight of her captain, backing away with wide eyes. The Captain just stared, her body taut and ready to discharge the weapon once more if needed. An older man stepped forward, hands raised as he approached the Captain. He didn’t seem put off by the blood, nor the body that came into his view. At least, what was left of Akande. 

Data had been ruthless in making the former Adjunct suffer. Clive had taught her how to cut through, to make them painful before pieces were taken. The bullet that finally ended her life was from a scientific weapon, her body dissolving into dust as the older man approached the Captain. The vicar only gave the growing pile a sparing look, more concerned about taking the gun from Data’s shaking hand. As the weapon was taken, it was as if a string had been cut, leaving Data to sink to her knees.

The older man, as well as the rest of the crew, descended to their captain’s side. They were all clearly worried, the sawbones of the group checking her over while a younger man asked her repeatedly what had happened. Data remained silent, even as the group took their leave. She and Clive made eye contact, just for a moment, and the man nodded as she was gone.

The King reigned his kingdom alone once more.


End file.
